Duniaku Terbagi Dua
by Adelfia Kirkland
Summary: Wigantara Hermawandara harus menggantikan adiknya, Ayudia Hermawulandari, sebagai siswi SMA. Padahal dia juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Adiknya memilih kabur ke Belanda bersama pacarnya, Henrick van Derrheign. Belum lagi ayahnya yang malah menanggapinya dengan santai karena sedang mengalami masa puber kedua. Bagaimanakah Wigantara menjalani kehidupannya yang berubah drastis ini? RnR?
1. PROLOGUE

**–PROLOGUE****–**

* * *

Udara malam ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Ayudia mengencangkan syal putih yang ia baru saja ia kalungkan dilehernya. Sejujurnya agak berat ia pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan kakaknya sendiri di rumah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ayudia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Henrick. Lelaki mapan keturunan Belanda itu berhasil membuat Ayudia jatuh hati. Walau usia mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun, tapi itu tidak membuat gadis itu mundur. Padahal usianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun itu masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah ikatan yang disebut dengan pernikahan.

"Ayudia, kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" Henrick menaikan sebelah aslinya, menatap gadis muda itu skeptis. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut ke Belanda dan ..–"

Ayudia mendengus kesal lalu memotong ucapan Henrick. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Aku serius, yakin banget malah."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu, Wigantara dan ayahmu?"

"Ah, jangan sebut nama kakakku yang menyebalkan itu! Sudahlah, kau tidak mau tiket pesawat ini terbuang percuma, 'kan?" Henrick mendesah pelan. "Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, jadi lupakan saja semua yang berhubungan dengan yang ada di sini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan merengek minta pulang lagi nanti."

"Enggak akan deh."

Gadis itu memeluk tangan kekasihnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Hatinya tidak sabar untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang indah nan permai –setidaknya begitu sebelum jadi menyebalkan saat kakaknya membuatnya 'hancur'–. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang _super overprotective_ terhadapnya, sampai-sampai menjalani hubungan dengan pemuda Belanda itu dilarang. Katanya sih Ayudia belum cukup dewasa untuk membina hubungan. Aku membencimu, Kak, ucap Ayudia dalam hati.

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Power**** – Hidekaz Himaruya**

–**Netherlands, Indonesia and Parallel Nations****–**

**Warning; ****Out of Character, Out of Topic, Typo(s)****,**** Alternative Universe,**** Multiple ****Chapter, Collab Fict with Kuroneko Lind**

–**Don't like, don't read****–**

* * *

Pagi harinya..

"Ayah~," suara Wigantara terdengar sangat keras sampai ke rumah tetangga sebelah. "Ayudia hilang~!"

"Apaahh~! Anak gue ilang!"

Pemuda itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng mendengar komentar ayahnya. Sungguh demi apapun itu, kenapa ayahnya belum bisa menerima kenyataan sih kalau beliau itu sudah hampir kepala empat, tapi bahasa yang digunakan seperti bahasa remaja tanggung pada umumnya. Memang tampil muda itu tidak dilarang tapi kalau memaksakan seperti ini malah terlihat aneh.

"Dia ninggalin memo ini." Pemuda itu menunjukan secarik kertas pada ayahnya. "Dia minggat tuh bareng si Belanda sialan itu!"

"Oh ya udah deh gak apa-apa?"

"_What damn hell!_ Masa' Ayah biarin gitu ajah Ayudia sama itu _Meneer_!"

"Eh, panggil gue _Daddy, 'key_. Satu hal lagi, Ayudia itu udah cinta mati sama siapa itu namanya Jangkrik, eh siapa sih?"

"Henrick, Ayah."

"Nah, itu dia, Henrick van Derrheign. Dia pasti bahagia."

Rasanya Wigantara ingin menjambak ayahnya itu layaknya ibu-ibu arisan yang suka berantem. Mana ada seorang ayah yang melepaskan putrinya dengan orang yang tidak jelas seperti itu. "Tapi aku gak rela. Dia itu masih sekolah, Ayah. Seminggu lagi dia masuk SMA gimana soal pendidikannya?"

"Lu gantiin dia ajah sementara."

"Apa? Aku ini cowok masa' harus nyamar jadi cewek. Cewek SMA lagi!"

"Loh, ini demi adek lu. Masa gak mau nolongin, sih?"

"Tapi aku ini anak kuliahan , Ayah."

"Halah, ambil ajah kelas malem paginya sekolah. Ribet amat sih."

"Argh~!" teriak Wigantara frustasi. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya, Ayudia, sambil membanting pintu. Dalam hati pemuda itu terus saja merutuk kesal.

"Woi, Wigan, udah lu nyamar ajah tar gue usahain –kalau niat itu juga– bujuk Ayudia balik ke rumah!" seru ayahnya dengan santai.

"Ogah~!"

–**Ooo0ooO–**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Mungkin itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan 'penderitaan' Wigantara saat ini. Dia harus merelakan bulu kakinya untuk dipangkas alias dicukur habis agar tidak terlihat jika nanti memakai rok. Padahal reputasinya sebagai mahasiswa terganteng di kampus lumayan membuatnya bangga, tapi naas dia harus menggantikan adiknya sebagai siswi SMA. Usianya hanya beda empat tahun dari adiknya dan dari segi wajah tidak terlihat begitu tua.

Awas lu Henrick, gue susul ke Belanda dan bawa balik adek tersayang gue, ujar Wigantara dalam hati dengan panas. Tidak lupa juga sebuah kutukan yang ia harap sampai kepada yang dituju.

Bagaimakah kisah selanjutnya seorang Wigantara Hermawandara menggantikan adiknya, Ayudia Hermawulandari , sebagai siswi SMA? Juga, bagaimanakah kehidupan Ayudia bersama Henrick di Belanda?

Tunggu lanjutannya.

* * *

–**A/N–**

_First_ Collab Fict. Konsepnya dari Kuroneko Lind cerita saya yang buat. Repot juga saling kirim pendapat lewat _e-mail_. Semoga Lind-san gak kapok ya collab sama saya. Saran, kritik silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review.

_Please_.


	2. BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BELOVED SISTER

Wigantara terduduk lemas di kursinya. Untunglah mata kuliah hari ini tidak begitu berat dan ia bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan matanya –alias tidur di kelas. Entah kenapa rasanya hidupnya berubah menjadi semakin buruk sejak adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha –sukses– asal Belanda. Saat itu adiknya, Ayudia, baru menginjak bangku SMP tahun ketiga dan akan menghadapi ujian. Bukannya pusing memikirkan soal ujian negara, gadis itu malah sibuk memikirkan soal pernikahan. Ayolah, adiknya baru lima belas tahun masak harus menikah di usia yang semuda itu. Untunglah Ayudia berhasil lulus SMP dan Wigantara menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA, tapi Ayudia malah menolak.

Sejak kecil mereka berdua memang susah akur. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih sering bertengkar atau berselisih paham hanya karena masalah kecil. Bukan karena apa-apa, Wigantara hanya tak ingin adiknya tak salah memilih jalan. Sayang rasa sayangnya malah di anggap sebagai sikap yang mengekang bagi Ayudia. Apa salahnya, sih, dengan kasih sayang seorang kakak?

"Hei, Wigan? Molor lu, ya?" tanya Gilbert sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda itu. "Wigan?"

"Ngh~." Desahan Wigantara yang sukses membuat Francis mimisan di tempat.

Buset, ini bocah kenapa jadi berasa seksi gini, batin Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis.

"Wi-Wigan?" kali ini Antonio yang coba membangunankannya.

Tubuh Wigantara menggeliat kecil di kursinya dan mengangkat wajahnya malas. Wah, dia punya kantung mata di dalam kantung mata (?) juga hitam. Ketiga temannya melihat Wigantara dengan tatapan heran. Sementara yang bersangkutan masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Abis begadang lu, Wig?" tanya Francis.

"Wig, Wig, apaan sih nyingkat-nyingkat nama gue segala. Gue lagi banyak pikiran, nih." Omel Wigantara yang jarang-jarang si tampan ini mengomel tanpa mengatakan alasannya lebih rinci.

"Banyak pikiran gimana? UAS 'kan masih bulan depan."

"Bukan soal UAS, Gil. Adek gue minggat dan bokap gue lagi kena masa puber kedua."

"Adek lu yang semok _plus_ caem itu minggat?" Francis histeris dan entah kenapa ucapannya itu terdengar tidak perlu penting untuk diucapkan.

Wigantara memutar kedua matanya. "Dan gue disuruh gantiin dia buat sementara waktu sampe bokap gue bisa bawa balik tuh bocah."

"Jadi lu mau nyamar jadi adek lu?" tanya Antonio yang lebih bersifat pertanyaan retorik.

Wigantara hanya mengangguk sementara ketiga temannya mulai tersenyum. Senyum mereka bervariasi, Gilbert yang tersenyum karena bisa membayangkan seorang mahasiswa Sastra Indonesia yang terkenal ganteng sefakultas Sastra memakai seragam SMA untuk perempuan. Kalau gini, sih, gak ada lagi yang bisa menyaingi ke-_awesome_-an-nya lagi. Francis yang sudalah tak usah diketik, kalian pasti sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran si mesum itu, 'kan. Lalu, Antonio yang setidaknya lumayan 'agak' normal pemikirannya. Ia hanya membayangkan betapa manisnya Wigantara bergaya ala anak SMA yang masih polos dan imut. Maklum saja dia tipe yanga penyayang pada anak-anak dan remaja.

"Lu bertiga kenapa senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu?" tanya Wigantara curiga.

"Enggak kok." jawab ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Power****– Hidekaz Himaruya**

–**Netherlands, Indonesia and Parallel Nations–**

**Warning;****Out of Character, Out of Topic, Typo(s), ****Alternative Universe, ****Multiple****Chapter, Collab Fict with Kuroneko Lind**

–**Don't like, don't read–**

* * *

Iris coklat Ayudia tampak sedikit meredup. Ia memang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jauh dari kakaknya yang _overprotective_ dan bisa bersama Henrick, kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya baru beberapa hari jauh dari keluarganya membuat hatinya terasa kosong. Ada yang hilang dan terlalu sepi.

"Ayu." Kedua tangan Henrick memeluk tubuh mungil Ayudia dari belakang. Tangannya membelai perut gadis itu dan meletakan kepalanya di atas kepala Ayudia. "Kau rindu keluargamu, yah?"

"Enggak kok. Cuma rasanya di sini suasananya agak beda gak kayak di rumah."

"Jelaslah, di sini tidak ada kakakmu yang selalu cerewet kalau kita sedang berduaan. Tidak ada bakiak atau sendal jepit yang melayang nyaris mengenai wajahku yang ganteng ini, 'kan."

Ayudia tersenyum kecil. "Ganteng? Kata siapa kamu ganteng?"

"Kalau aku gak ganteng kamu pasti enggak akan mau tuh." Henrick menyentil hidung Ayudia pelan. "Eh, kamu tau gak bedanya Monas sama kamu itu apa?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Kalau Monas itu milik negara, kalau kamu cuma milikku seorang."

"Aih, gombal, deh."

Tawa riang menghias wajah manis Ayudia. Wajah sendu yang tadi ia tampakan kini sudah hilang terganti dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa. Sedikit lupa ia dengan rasa rindu dengan rumah, tapi mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan lingkungannya yang baru. Bagaimanapun, ia akan segera menjadi istri Henrick. Tidak boleh bersikap kekanakan lagi, ia harus bisa bersikap dewasa.

* * *

– _Sreth!_

Suara tarikan lakban hitam terdengar sangat menakutkan di telinga Wigantara. Bagaimana tidak, lakban hitam itu nantinya akan ditempelkan di kakinya dan mengeksekusi alias mencabut bulu kakinya. Ayahnya hanya cengengesan gak jelas di sampinya, sementara yang akan menjalankan misi mencabut bulu kaki itu Francis. Gilbert mengikat ke dua tangan Wigantara dan Antonio mengikat ke dua kaki pemuda itu di atas ranjang. Wigantara yang kini yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana _boxer_ doang dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Segala macam mantera ia rapal bahkan sampai ayat kursi pun ia baca. Mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit berharap ini cepat berakhir.

"Siap. Satu.., dua.., tiga!" dengan sekali tarikan bulu-bulu kaki itu langsung tercabut secara paksa. Sedang si korban –Wigantara– hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas bantal menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Wigan, lu gak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Sinting lu Francis, apanya yang gak apa-apa?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Francis. Melihat wajah memerah Wigantara yang menahan sakit itu membuatnya berlari ke wastafel karena hidungnya mengeluarkan darah karena mimisan –lagi. Ayah Wigantara masih tetap cengengesan.

"Giliran guge, giliran gue~!" teriak Gilbert yang sepertinya senang akan mencabuti –atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa– temannya itu.

"_What the damn hell?_ Kenapa elu-elu pada malah pada seneng nunggu giliran nyabutin bulu kaki gue?" Protes Wigantara.

"Si Francis tuh 'kan udah tadi pertama, sekarang giliran gue."

"Jangan, woi, Gil. Aduh, _please_ dong."

– _Sreth!_

"Cabut!" suara Gilbert terdengar sangat puas dan senang.

"Gyaaaa~! _Suck it_ tau gak, sih!" Wigantara mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Tadi dia bilang apaan? Sakit apa _suck it_?" tanya Antonio mencoba meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Meneketehe. Sekarang giliran lu, Antonio." Ujar Gilbert sambil menyerahkan lakban hitam pada Antonio.

Sedikit tidak tega Antonio melakukan hal ini. Ia jadi ingat anak tetangganya yang bernama Lovino. Sekarang Antonio terkena dilema antara menjalankan tugas dengan kesenangan yang tidak mungkin datang dua kali. _Angel Side_-nya menyuruh Antonio untuk jangan melakukannya, tapi _Devil Side_-nya menyuruh untuk melakukannya.

"Gil, gue gak tega. Dia 'kan sohib kita."

"Ah, elu mah malah ngomong gitu. Ini tuh demi kebaikan adeknya si Wigan. Bener gak, Om?"

Ayah Wigantara cuma angguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Tar Om juga mau coba, yah?"

"_What_? Ayah, ngapain ikutan, sih?"

"Soalnya kayaknya tuh asyik banget."

Anjrit! Ini semua bener-bener gara tuh kepala tulip! Dia udah bawa kabur adek kesayangan gue dan buat gue jadi menderita gini. Awas ajah kalau sampe ketemu, gue tabok pake sendal jepit keramat gue, batin Wigantara penuh dendam.

**-Ooo0ooO-**

Setelah bulu kaki Wigantara tercabut habis semua, ia hanya bisa berbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dan ke tiga temannya malah asyik main X-BOX miliknya sambil makan kacang tak memahami keadaannya saat ini, mereka malah bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan dirinya. Ini baru pengorbanan awal yang harus dilakukan Wigantara dan walhasil, tubuhnya langsung panas-dingin. Beberapa jam setelahnya ia terkena demam.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah pukul empat sore waktunya ia mandi, tapi dengan keadaan demam seperti ini bagaimana dia bisa mandi. Ke tiga orang temannya yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain X-BOX kini sudah berpindah bermain PS 2. Benar-benar merepotkan.

– _Trrrt trrt_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan baru masuk. Dilihatnya layar ponsel untuk mengetahui nama si penelepon. Matanya membesar ketika melihat nama yang muncul itu ternyata kekasihnya sendiri. Wigantara lupa kalau hari ini ia ada kencan dengan kekasihnya yang keturunan Malaysia itu. Perasaannya campur aduk dan tanpa disadari tangannya malah melempar ponselnya ke dinding.

"Argh~!" teriak Wigantara frustasi.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

– **A/N –**

Uwah maaf, kita _update-_nya lama. Ada banyak yang menghambat kita buat lanjutin fict ini, yah, tapi yang terpenting akhirnya fict ini bisa berlanjut. Makasih sebelumnya yang udah mau review. Terakhir kritik dan saran?


	3. ANISIA'S PLAN

– _Trrrt trrt_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan baru masuk. Dilihatnya layar ponsel untuk mengetahui nama si penelepon. Matanya membesar ketika melihat nama yang muncul itu ternyata kekasihnya sendiri. Wigantara lupa kalau hari ini ia ada kencan sekaligus harus menjemput kekasihnya yang keturunan Malaysia di bandara. Perasaannya campur aduk dan tanpa disadari tangannya malah melempar ponselnya ke dinding.

"Argh~!" teriak Wigantara frustasi.

Ke tiga temannya langsung terdiam –sekaligus berpelukan – karena saking kagetnya. Wigantara bangkit dari atas ranjang. Wajahnya yang memerah karena marah juga demam membuatnya seperti banteng peliharaan Antonio yang jarang dikasih makan.

"Elu bertiga anterin gue jemput Anisia ke bandara." Ujar Wigantara dengan tarikan napas yang tidak teratur.

"A-Anisia pacar lu yang dari Malaysia itu?" tanya Gilbert.

– _Death glare!_

"Iya, iya kita paham~!"

Trio kurang kerjaan itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil sikap siap siaga sedang yang bersangkutan cuma bisa ngos-ngosan. Gila, masa cuma gara-gara dicabutin bulu kakinya doang bisa sampe demam gini. Wigantara mengambil jaketnya dan mengalungkan syal di leher jenjangnya itu.

Dengan tertatih-tatih Wigantara menuruni tangga. Entah kenapa jadi berasa udah aki-aki gini. Sebenarnya, sih, Wigantara malas banget harus menjemput Anisia. Tapi mau gimana lagi dia udah terlanjur cinta, walau di hadapan yang bersangkutan enggak bisa bersikap romantis.

"Ayah, aku pergi ke bandara dulu." Ujarnya sambil membenarkan syal.

"Udah berapa kali dibilangin panggil gue _Daddy_, Wigan."

Wigantara memutar ke dua bola matanya. "Iyalah tar ajah kalau inget."

"Loh, katanya lu sakit? Kok pergi?"

"Mau jemput Anisia, bisa ngomel-ngomel nanti dia kalau gak dijemput."

Ayahnya terdiam sejenak. "Hati-hati."

Untuk beberapa saat ini membuat Wigantara bengong di tempat. Tumben banget ayahnya bisa ngomong bener gitu. Kesambet apaan tuh?

"Iya." Jawab Wigantara singkat sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil Francis.

Selama perjalan menuju bandara yang ada di pikiran Wigantara masih soal adiknya. Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan ia belum melakukan apapun untuk bisa membawa pulang adiknya. Ia mendesah pelan. Sesampainya di bandara, bukan salam hangat tanda cinta atau rindu melainkan keluhan dan kata-kata penuh kemarahan yang Wigantara terima. Jelas ini membuat pemuda itu jadi semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Bagus banget, yah, telat setengah jam, Wigan!" Anisia mulai berkicau.

"Tadi macet."

"Terus kenapa HP kamu gak bisa dihubungin? Di sms gak bales, ditelepon gak aktif. Apa susahnya, sih, ngomong?"

Wigantara mendesah malas. "HP aku rusak..."

_Salah sendiri tadi pake acara dibanting segala_, batin tiga temannya

"Kenapa gak beli yang baru?"

"Kalau beli yang baru nanti makin telat ke sininya. Nanti kamu marah-marah lagi, capek aku dengernya."

"Oh, gitu?" Anisia mendelik tajam. "Jadi kamu udah bosen sama aku? Ya udah kita udahan ajah!"

"Ya udah kalau itu mau kamu. Kita putus."

"_Ok, fine_!"

–_Jleb!_

Untuk sesaat otak Wigantara memutar ulang kata-katanya dan Anisia yang terakhir. Putus. Kita Putus. _What the hell_, kenapa bisa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang malah memancing berakhirnya hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Wigantara masih cinta sama Anisia dan dengan bodohnya mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir. Sungguh demi apapun itu, ini hal yang sangat ceroboh.

"Nis, kita putus?" tanya Wigantara sedikit mengecilkan suaranya di bagian akhir kalimatnya

"Iya! Ini semua 'kan karena kamu tadi yang bilang. Aku mau pulang lagi ke Malaysia."

"Nis, jangan dong. Aku tadi gak sengaja." Dengan nada sedikit memohon pemuda itu memegang salah satu tangan kekasihnya. "Nisia tolong ngertiin aku dong."

"Lepasin!"

Antonio, Gilbert dan Francis saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Rasanya apa yang mereka lihat itu sangat familiar. Ya, sangat familiar. Sinetron. Satu kata itu langsung terlintas di pikiran mereka bertiga. Hanya karena hal sepele tapi bisa menjadi besar karena dilebih-lebihkan. Wow, sekali kejadian yang saat ini sedang mereka lihat –lebih tepatnya ditonton secara _live_.

"Err, gue mau nelepon cewek gue bentar, yah." Antonio mundur beberapa langkah sambil melambaikan ponselnya.

"Buruan, yah, udah mulai bosen liat si Wigan sama ceweknya berantem enggak jelas gini." Gilbert mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya."

Antonio mengeluarkan jurus mengetik cepat dan segera menghubungi kekasihnya, Bella. Gadis cantik dan ceria yang berasal dari Belgia. "Fusoso, halo sayang."

"Halo juga Anto. Tumben nelepon ada apa, nih?" jawab Bella yang jauh di sana.

"Duh, jangan panggil Anto dong, kalau kata si Gilbert, sih, gak _awesome_ banget."

"Iya, deh, iya. Ada apa Antonio sayang?"

"Temenin aku ngobrol dong. Bosen nih masa harus liat temen yang lagi berantem sama ceweknya."

"Loh, emang mereka kenapa?"

"Biasa, yang cewek marah-marah gara-gara cowoknya dateng telat. Berantemnya di depan umum lagi, enggak tau sikon banget."

"Wah, parah banget tuh."

Antonio mengangguk tanda setuju. "Iya, parah banget deh. Udah gitu kasian banget tuh cowok, udah adeknya kabur sama pacarnya, berantem sama ceweknya yang tadi gak sengaja diputusin, terus dia harus nyamar jadi adeknya yang sekarang harusnya masuk SMA."

"Oh em gee... Itu sih namanya udah jatoh ketimpa tangga, keserempet angkot sama ketabrak becak. Sialnya beruntun banget." Ujar Bella miris.

"Betul, betul, betul."

"Eh, Antonio, tau gak kayaknya si abang mau nikahin anak ABG deh."

"Serius? Loh, abang kamu _pedobear _ternyata."

"Iya, serius. Mana itu anak harusnya sekarang masuk SMA tapi karena kebelet pengen kawin sama si Abang akhirnya dia ninggalin gitu ajah bangku sekolah." Bella memberi jeda untuk mengambil napas. "Terus parahnya itu cewek ABG kabur dari rumahnya dong dan ninggalin Abangnya sama bapaknya di rumah."

"Idih, parah amat itu cewek. Gak bener tuh, harusnya itu abangnya cegah adeknya dong biar gak sembarangan nikah muda."

"Tau deh. Eh, nanti disambung lagi, yah. Abang Henrick manggil-manggil dari tadi."

"Ah, ganggu ajah kita lagi asyik. Ya udah, sampe nanti Bella sayang."

"Ok, sampe nanti Anto."

Pemuda itu menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu terdiam. Rasanya ada yang aneh pada obrolannya dengan Bella tadi. Entah apa itu Antonio tak paham, ya, sudahlah nanti juga tahu sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya tadi. Dilihatnya dua sejoli itu masih bertengkar dengan saling adu mulut. Lama juga pertengkaran mereka berdua. Wajah dua teman lainnya juga semakin terlihat bosan.

Antonio melirik jam tangannya. Bagus, pertengkaran Wigantara dan Anisia sudah membunuh waktu selama empat puluh lima menit. Benar-benar membuang waktu. Ke tiganya menghela napas panjang bersamaan. Saatnya mengambil tindakan.

"_Ma cherie~,_ udah jangan marah-marah lagi, dong." Francis coba melerai.

"Gak usah ikut campur!" Anisia masih bersikukuh.

"Wigan, harusnya lu tadi jangan gegabah gitu, dong."

"Apaan sih lu Gilbert jangan ikut campur!"

Orang-orang di bandara jadi semakin banyak yang melihat pertengakaran mereka berdua. Jujur, ini membuat tiga sekawan itu jadi malu. Ada kalanya hal kecil yang tak patut diperdebatkan di muka umum harus ditunjukan secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, kan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Anisia..."

– _Bruk!_

"Wigan!" seru mereka berempat hampir bersamaan.

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Power****– Hidekaz Himaruya**

–**Netherlands, Indonesia and Parallel Nations–**

**Warning;****Out of Character, Out of Topic, Typo(s),****Alternative Universe,****Multiple****Chapter, Collab Fict with Kuroneko Lind**

–**Don't like, don't read–**

* * *

Ayudia mengelap peluh yang ada di dahinya. Senyum penuh bangga terkembang jelas di wajah belianya. Ia melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menyimpannya di balik pintu. Gadis itu baru selesai memasak makan malam untuk kekasihnya, Henrick, dan juga untuk calon adik iparnya nanti, Bella. Walau terkesan sederhana namun rasanya pasti luar biasa.

"Wah, calon istriku baru selesai masak. Harum masakannya sampai ke ruangan depan, loh." Puji Henrick sambil melemparkan senyuman mautnya.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Ayudia. "Henrick bisa ajah. Makan yuk!"

"Kamu emang bener deh kayak virus polio."

"Loh, kok gitu, sih?"

"Soalnya kamu udah melumpuhkan setiap keraguanku terhadapmu, Ayudia."

"Henrick jangan ngegombal, ah."

"Tapi emang bener, kok. Terus kadang-kadang aku itu ngerasa kamu kayak ingus."

Ayudia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal. "Jorok banget, Henrick. Masa aku disamain sama ingus, huh."

"Dengerin dulu, soalnya kalau gak ditarik lagi ke dalam nanti keburu jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

"Ngegombal terus." Ujar Bella yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan membuat ke duanya terdiam karena malu sekaligus kaget. "Udah, ah, makan ajah. Perut enggak akan kenyang dengan gombalan-gombalan doang."

Henrick menarik kursi untuk Ayudia duduk lalu ia pun duduk di kursinya sendiri. Mereka bertiga pun menikmati makan malam itu dengan suasana yang bisa dibilang hanya ada suara desiran angin dan suara jangkrik. Sepi. Karena jika Henrick bicara lagi pasti akan keluar kata-kata gombal lagi.

**-Ooo0ooO-**

Perlahan Wigantara membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya masih belum terkoneksi benar dengan kesadarannya sekarang. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Seingatnya tadi ia dan ke tiga temannya berada di bandara lalu, kenapa sekarang ia bisa ada di kamarnya sendiri?

"Uwoh!?" seru pemuda itu tiba-tiba dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Kain pengompres jatuh dari dahinya. "Anisia!"

"Wigan." Anisia memeluk kekasihnya hangat. "Syukur kamu udah sadar. Jangan buat aku khawatir dong."

"Eh, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tadi lu pingsan di bandara dan karena khawatir jadi kita bawa pulang." Jawab Gilbert

"Wigan kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau kamu sakit? Kamu 'kan gak harus jemput aku." Keluh Anisia

"Udah, aku udah gak apa-apa kok sekarang. Maaf soal tadi, aku gak niat buat mutusin kamu."

"Kamu gak harus minta maaf, Wigan. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena gak ngerti keadaan kamu."

Wigantara tersenyum hangat. "Udahlah, kamu gak salah kok."

Anisia kembali memeluk Wigantara. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mengelus lembut rambut panjang kekasihnya. "Aku udah tau soal adik kamu dari Francis dan itu buat kamu jadi uring-uringan 'kan akhir-akhir ini? Aku bakal bantu kamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku bakal bantu kamu, Wigan. Waktu kita cuma tinggal empat jari 'kan sebelum MOS, dan selama waktu itu yang kita punya aku bakal buat kamu jadi 'cewek tulen' buat gantiin Ayudia."

"Tu-tunggu..."

"Siapin diri kamu buat besok. Mereka bertiga juga bakal bantu kamu." Anisia menunjuk Trio yang sudah berhasil memangkas habis bulu kakinya. Ke tiganya melambaikan tangan mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_Perasaan gue gak enak, nih_, batin Wigantara.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

– **A/N –**

Tadinya di chapter ini mau ditambahin juga soal rencana Anisia tapi gak seru kalau semuanya harus terungkap di sini. Spolier buat chapter depan; **Rencana 'Cantik' Anisia. Arthur Kirkland dibuat kagum dan gak berdaya sama Wigantara yang nyamar jadi Ayudia. Trio Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis buat heboh di MOS SMA pas hari pertama**. Makasih buat yang udah review, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutanya.


End file.
